Meet the Guardians
"Meet the Guardians" is the third episode of the first Series. Synopsis The Doctor is contacted by the Guardians and is shocked to discover that he is no longer the last of his species. He tries to regain his estranged daughter's trust, but when the leader of the Guardians: a Time Lord called Morbius discovers that an ancient doomsday weapon - the Attero Device - has been reactivated, the two crews must combine their powers to stop a danger which threatens the whole of reality. Story TARDIS- "JUST ACTIVATE THE DAMN STABILIZERS ALREADY" Amy was shouting over the Cloister Bell as the TARDIS was shaking and spinning. Sparks flew from the console as the Doctor tried to control the mighty and ancient timeship, without success. "It’s not my fault. The TARDIS was hit by a volley of disruptors, big drain on the shields especially if you know the frequency which they did apparently” The Doctor shouted as he continued to flip switches and pull and push levers “Most of the systems were taken out as a result including the stabilizers, the HADS, the barely working temporal grace, oh and by the way the chameleon circuit is now impossible to fix...” The TARDIS landed with a harsher variance of its usual thud sending the trio to the floor. “We’ve landed” The Doctor said. “Where exactly” Rory asked. “Let’s go outside and see” The trio stepped outside the TARDIS to find themselves in a huge darkened chamber. “Doctor, what’s that” Rory was pointing towards a giant dish which pointed towards the other side of the room “It’s a tractor beam emitter Rory, the TARDIS was caught in it” “That explains why we’ve landed, wherever we are” Amy deduced. “How very deductive of you young lady” A gentle voice said from a darkened corner of the chamber “I suppose introductions are in order, you first” “I’m the Doctor, and these are my companions” The Doctor declared. “Doctor, I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you face to face for such a long time, I see you have new companions” The voice continued to speak its tone growing friendlier. “Why don’t you show yourself and then say we’ve met face to face” The Doctor demanded “It’s not a face to face conversation if I don’t see your face. That way it’s more of a face to shadow conversation. I had one of those before in The Library, River was there you should ask her sometimes...” The Doctor finally realised he was rambling, why did he kept doing it, none of his previous incarnations tended to ramble he hoped that the mystery person failed to notice “Anyway show yourself” “You’d be a lot more threatening if you didn’t ramble” he noticed “Tell me Doctor, what do you know of the Guardians” “It’s a Time Lord legend” The Doctor said. “What does it tell” the voice questioned. “It tells of a group of five renegade Time Lords who travelled the universe and attempted to make it better. They were known for defending the innocent and the weak, that’s why they named themselves the Guardians” Amy wasn’t interested in the legend talk “Yes that’s interesting and all but what did you meant when you said that you haven’t seen the Doctor in a while? You knew him” Amy asked the voice. “Yes, we’ve met in battle. A long time ago in an endless inescapable war, yet it somehow ended and somehow I escaped and so did he” The man’s voice became darker “the killer of his species, our ''species Doctor, our brothers dead because of you” the Man stepped out of the shadows to reveal his face completely to the trio. The Doctor was horrified at the man’s knowledge and appearance “That’s impossible, you should be dead” “Doctor, do you know him” Rory asked. “Doctor, who is he” Amy asked “He’s a Time Lord” the Doctor replied. OPENING TITLES DOCTOR WHO Matt Smith as the Doctor Karen Gillan as Amy Pond Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams with Bradley James as Morbius and Georgia Moffett as Jenny The Tractor Beam Chamber - “How is that even possible” The Doctor’s mind was stuck in a paradoxical loop, if the Time War was time-locked then no Time Lords would be able to escape the war but somehow a young and a rather angry Time Lord escaped the destruction. “I wish I knew Doctor but that’s not the point” The Time Lord said “I suppose It’s time for me to introduce myself, my name is Morbius and the Doctor is correct I am a Time Lord” “I’m sorry but, if you’re a Time Lord then why did you fire on us” Amy asked. “Well my ship’s temporal transceiver was damaged so communications were not an option plus I was running out of time, you’re lucky enough that your TARDIS was deactivated when the Attero device was...” “Did you just say Attero device as in ''the ''Attero device” the Doctor interrupted Morbius his expression changed to that of horror. “I’ve already set a course for its location. We have 7½ hours to get there before they figure out how to override the program I wrote” “I’m sorry, who, what, can you slow down please we don’t understand” Rory was more than a little confused. “I’ll explain it, but I doubt that you humans would understand it” Morbius’ condescension was obvious. “Oi, are you saying that we’re stupid” Amy wasn’t the type of person who would take talk like this calmly. “No I’m saying that we are talking about a subject matter that’s incredibly complicated, maybe 3000 years later, judging by your clothes, for your race and we could talk without me having to oversimplify the science terms” Morbius’ words failed to make Amy less angry at this alien racist. “And, no I’m not a racist” that came out of nowhere. It was like he could read her thoughts. “How did you...” “I know your race madam, I lived with it for a few months” Morbius turned to the Doctor “There’s a person who wants to talk to you Doctor” “Who” “Down that corridor, turn right, second left, first door in the left” “I said who not where” “Your family, that’s who” Morbius turned back to the Doctor’s companions “You two come with me” “Why” Amy asked. “Don’t worry, I won’t harm you” they remained still. Morbius turned to the Doctor “I promise Doctor that they will be treated well” “Amy, Rory go with him” “But we can’t trust him” “I do so trust me” Amy and Rory went after Morbius down into a corridor and out of the tractor beam chamber. Crew Quarters - The Doctor soon found himself in a personal crew quarters. The view from the window was that of white lines flying in a single direction, they were inside a time corridor. The TARDIS was tractored to a time ship. “So you’ve changed your face father” a horrifyingly familiar female voice said behind the Doctor. He turned around to see a young woman sitting on the far side of the room’s bed facing away from him. “Who are you” the Doctor asked slowly walking closer to the woman. “I’m your daughter, you murderer” the Doctor couldn’t believe this, she couldn’t be the woman she claimed to be. That woman was dead, and even if she was alive she wouldn’t call him a murderer, despite the fact that he was, but that was justifiable or so he told himself. “J-Jenny, is that you” the woman who claimed to be Jenny turned to face him, her face, one half still in the shadows, showing nothing but anger and hatred for the man standing in front of her “It can’t be you” “Believe it ‘dad’. That’s what you did to me” “What happened to you Jenny” the Doctor asked. “You did, you left me dad” Jenny answered darkly. “I saw you die, Jenny. I believed that you were dead” the Doctor was defending himself rather pathetically. “And you didn’t even stay for my funeral, not that there ever was one in the first place” this was the final stroke, the Doctor was speechless, his own daughter telling him just how uncaring he truly is “You have no idea what I lived through, because you weren’t there for me” “What happened, please tell me” “Why, it’s not gonna change what happened, nor will it change how I feel towards you” “I-I-I’m... I’m sorry” “Sorry is not good enough, I want to see you suffer like I’ve suffered” she hissed. “I’m sorry...” “Is that all you can say?” the Doctor remained silent as she was on the verge of losing her composure “IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!?! I WAS LEFT ALONE IN THE DARK BEGGING TO DIE!!! FOR YOU TO SAVE ME BUT YOU NEVER SHOWED UP!!! I HAD TO ESCAPE ON MY OWN, I RAN AWAY FROM THAT HORRIBLE PLACE” Jenny finally broke down in tears and the Doctor tried to embrace her only for her to push him away. The Doctor responded by grabbing her by the wrists making her face him, causing the light from the window to illuminate the other side of her face revealing a deep scar from the left side of her forehead down to her left ear. “Oh my God” the Doctor embraced her as she continued to sob, this time she didn’t resist “I’m sorry for what’s been done to you, but I’m here for you now.” “It wasn’t your fault dad, it was me” Jenny continued to sob in his arms. “Yes it was my fault I wasn’t there for you...” “No dad, I was careless, I thought I can be like you but, but...” Jenny broke down completely. The memory of the event alone was too much for her to bear. The Doctor barely managed to stop from crying himself as he cradled her. He waited quite a while for her to calm down. “I had hope that you will come for me but when you didn’t I broke out on my own. Then I met Morbius and he told me what you did” Jenny’s eyes met the Doctor’s “Why did you do it” “What did he told you” “He said that you killed the Time Lords, all of them” The Doctor’s eyes darkened at the memory “I did what I did because the Time War changed our people beyond recognition. They were no longer the noble and peaceful race that entered the war” Jenny eyes showed no surprise or fear, only understanding “They were trying to destroy the universe in a mad quest for survival, It was a ‘destroy or be destroyed’ situation” “You always find a way, you always save everyone” “Not always my daughter, not always. I wish I could save everything but if I could decide who lives and who dies then I’ll become a god. Do you think I deserve to have that much power” Jenny didn’t answer. The two remained silent, with Jenny enjoying the comfort of her father’s arms. After what seemed to be an hour she finally spoke. “We should go to the bridge, Morbius is probably waiting for us” Jenny wiped the remainder of her tears from her face as she lead the Doctor out of the room. The Bridge - Amy wondered if she ended up on the set of a sci-fi movie as Morbius said “Welcome to the bridge” “We’re on a ship” Amy deduced “Yes it’s called the ''Protector” Morbius replied as he sat in what appeared to be the captain’s chair. “Is there a reason for you bringing us here” Amy asked but Morbius was too busy imputing commands into the chair’s computer console to even listen. “Hey the lady asked you a question bud” A young man in his late 20s shouted to Morbius from across the bridge. “Yes, yes Allan I’m kinda busy over here, when the Doctor shows up I’ll explain” “Listen mate my wife isn’t the type of person you want to get angry, trust me I know” Rory tried to warn this young and arrogant Time Lord. “Sorry I stopped listening to you after you said the word ‘person’ Mr. Williams” Morbius didn’t even bother looking at him. “He’s just gonna ignore you two” a woman in her mid-30s with long dark curly hair said to the married couple “He tends to get that way when he’s busy with something” “Excuse me but, who are you again” Amy asked. “I’m Samantha Jones, human from 21st century Earth, same as you I suppose” she observed. “How did you end up travelling with him” “We all met him on Earth” Another man in his late 30s said after popping his head from underneath one of the control consoles on the bridge “I’m Jack Reynolds by the way and you two are just fine...” “Jack” Morbius addressed Jack, still looking at his console. “Yep” Jack replied. “Shut up” “Yes boss” “Please excuse my friend over there, he often doesn’t know when to shut up so Morbius is so kind to remind him” Amy and Rory were addressed by Allan “I’m Allan by the way, Allan Smith” “Amy Pond” Amy introduced herself. “And I’m Rory Williams, Amy’s husband” Rory shook Allan’s hand rather tightly just to remind him not to flirt with his wife. “Okay” Allan seemed to get the hint. “The thing I don’t understand is, how you three found your way to this personification for boredom sitting over there” Amy pointed to Morbius who was now trying to fix a box full of wires with a device which was suspiciously similar in appearance to the Doctor’s Sonic Screwdriver. “I’m not boring Miss Pond, it’s just that I’m busy keeping this ship intact. Usually I’m a far more interesting person” Morbius didn’t seem offended by her insult, as he put the repaired box beneath a hatch in the floor which promptly closed when it sensed that Morbius’ hands were out of its way. “I hope you’re also a less arrogant person” Amy continued to casually insult a person who gave the Doctor a promise that they will not be harmed, a promise that Morbius found harder to keep. “And as for these three, after they helped me save your planet from a rather megalomaniacal Time Lord and his Cyber allies I asked them to join me in travelling through time and space, observing historical events, enjoying everything reality has, had and will have to offer, naturally they said yes. Together we are the Guardians” “The Guardians” Rory questioned. “You’ve heard the legend Mr. Williams, I figured it’s a fitting name for our group as we do what they did for the most part” The door to the main corridor slid open to allow the Doctor and Jenny entrance. “You know it’s been a while since I was on the bridge of one of these ships” the Doctor remarked as he observed the medium sized bridge. “So how did the reunion go” Morbius asked Jenny. “Okay, we cached up, he apologised for leaving me behind, and I admitted that it was my fault to get myself in trouble, we had a few laughs on the way over” Morbius was aware that it was a lot more complicated than she admitted. “Right, Amy, Rory, meet Jenny, my daughter” the Doctor introduced Jenny to Amy and Rory. “She’s you daughter” Amy observed just how small their age gap was based on their appearance. “It’s a long story involving a colonist civil war, a progenitor chamber stealing a strand of my DNA, my DNA being re-sequenced and grown at a superfast rate and I accidently leaving her behind because I thought she was dead” Amy and Rory couldn’t find the words to respond “Like I said, it’s a long story so you three acquaint yourselves with each other” the Doctor turned to face Morbius “And I think that you brought us here for more than just for me to discover that my daughter’s still alive so...” the Doctor paused for effect but Morbius was less than impressed “Why are we here” “A few hours ago this Time Lord battleship the TLS Protector ''was nearly destroyed due to an overload of temporal energy in the time drive. Me and my four friends, as you are no doubt seeing around you, barely managed to shut down the drive before it can overload” Morbius began to explain. “Let me guess, it was caused by a polarised chronon wave” the Doctor continued. “Exactly, I’ve traced it to a planet in the Andromeda galaxy: Altalin, home to the Attero device” “Impossible, the Attero device was destroyed by the Daleks after they proved unable to control it. The wave could have been caused by a massive temporal explosion” “That’s what I thought at first but when I analyzed the wave I discovered that it was refined to a very specific polarisation, impossible to be generated by an explosion, that plus the fact that various timeships across the universe were destroyed at roughly the same time as mine would have if we had failed to stop it” “So it’s the Attero device, but why would the Daleks not destroy it, a failure of that scale would damage the Daleks’ image as ‘the superior species’? Better still: why reactivate it” “I don’t know Doctor, that’s why I sought you out. You are one of the few individuals in the universe that the Daleks are scared of, that plus the fact that you know them better than I do. If it is them then we have to be ready. It took me too much to stop them last time” “Last time” the Doctor asked. “It’s a long story involving the Dalek factor, a Time Lord outpost hidden in the Bermuda Triangle, an alliance with UNIT, a Dalek fleet laying siege to Earth, and me trying to get the outpost’s weapons online” Morbius’ explanation was similar to that of the Doctor. “Okay” “I’ve already told the team” “Where did you get this ship from anyway” “It was hidden in a secret asteroid hangar bay, in the Garoun asteroid fields” “What about Jenny, where did you found her” “A bar on the planet Cygnus III, she was drinking herself to death when I found her. After I convinced her I was a Time Lord she told me about how she’s your daughter and how you left her behind” “Did you took good care of her” “Of course, she may be not born in our homeworld but that doesn’t make her any less of a Time Lady. Are we done with the questions” “Just one more. When do we arrive?” “In about a minute or so...” “Oi, are you two done talking, ‘cos I want to know what’s happening” Amy interrupted. “Right, Amy and Rory here’s the situation: an ancient doomsday weapon designed to destroy time travel devices has been reactivated, Morbius and his friends here needed help to stop whoever’s controlling it so they found us and we’re gonna help” “Okay” “Everybody grab hold to something, this is gonna be a bumpy ride” Morbius shouted, and everyone complied except for the TARDIS crew. “What’s going on...” “Just hold on Doctor, we’re about to jump back into normal space in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...” The ship turbulently shook as it forced its way out of the time corridor and back out into normal space. The second the ship was no longer shaking Morbius pressed a button causing a hologram of a planet to appear. “Scans reveal breathable atmosphere, lush vegetation, no sentient life forms, and several artificial constructs as well as a temporal energy signal, and several energy anomalies” Morbius paused for a second “That’s weird” “What is” the Doctor asked. “Nothing I think” Morbius looked at the Doctor “shall we” Planetside – The Guardians and the TARDIS crew beamed down to the planet close to the source of the energy signal to see if the Attero Device was real. The first thing Amy saw when the transmat light dispersed was ruined buildings, which looked remarkably similar to the buildings she saw on Skaro. “Are you sure it a good idea to leave the ship unmanned” the Doctor asked Morbius. “Don’t worry Doc, I raised the shields after we beamed down, it should be safe” “Should be” Allan questioned. “Well nothing can pass through them so technically it’s safe” as the group moved closer to the ruins Morbius couldn’t help but feel that someone, or something, watching them. He pulled out his version of the Sonic Screwdriver and activated it but instead of the familiar high pitched sound Amy heard a lower pitched electronic hissing accompanied by sonar beeps. “I’m detecting temporal energy signatures in two different directions” Morbius tucked the Sonic in his coat as they moved “I suggest we split up and cover more ground” “Good idea, Amy, Rory you’re with me” the Doctor said. “Oi” Morbius tossed the Doctor a communicator “Figured you might need this” “Good thinking Morbius” Morbius turned to Jenny who seemed to be staying with Morbius. “Jen don’t you want to go with them” “No” she replied as the Guardians began to move in the direction of one of the signals. “He’s your father, he needs you” “Do you think I don’t know that, I just need some time to think about this” Morbius wasn’t the ''arguing with a woman type so he handed his Sonic Screwdriver to her. “Set it to 134A, it should beam you back to the bridge, when you get there send it back to me” “Did I say I wanted to go back” Jenny said irritated. “No, you said you needed time to think this through...” “Morbius if you’re gonna be a pain in my ass I might as well go with him” “That’s just fine with me” Jenny ran off to rejoin the Doctor. As he watched her run he couldn’t help but smile, then he pulled out the communicator “Doctor, she’s on her way” “I can’t believe it worked Morbius” “It always works Doc, over and out” After a few minutes Morbius’ group entered the ruins. “Hey Morbius check this out” Allan called as he spotted an active control panel. “Dalek technology” Jack saw similar control panels on a Dalek Saucer when the Daleks once captured Jenny and he and Morbius tried to rescue her “but where are the Daleks” “Not a good question Jack, the Protector’s ''scanners showed no sentient life forms on this planet, and yet someone was here tampering with the controls” “But who” Sam asked. “Okay that’s a good question, it couldn’t be the Daleks they abandoned this project, years ago” Morbius was puzzled. ''Just what kind of creature would be intelligent enough to operate the device and yet not show up as a life form? ''“So who was it” Meanwhile the Doctor was equally puzzled but did his best to figure out the mystery in his head. “Doctor we can rule out the Daleks, there’s no sign of them in here” Morbius said over the communicator. “Any ideas as to who might be responsible” Jenny asked. “Not a clue these ruins are completely deserted, there’s not a soul in sight” Morbius said as the Doctor’s group stumbled across active Dalek control panels in a large cave. Right in the middle was a tall spire that looked like a giant transmitter. “Amy, Jenny, Rory this is the Attero device” the Doctor said as he pointed at the transmitter. Meanwhile Morbius’ group continued to look around the caves as Morbius continued to recall potential alien races that were advanced enough to disguise themselves from scans and at the same time would resort to using weapons like the Attero device. ''The Karagulans, no they aren’t that destructive, the Arven, no they died out in the Time War, the Langarians, no they are a noble race, they’d never use UMDs, the Carrionites, no they don’t use scientific technology... “''Morbius are you sure we’re in the right time zone, we might have arrived sooner than we thought” Jack questioned. “No we’re here” Morbius replied ''Okay let’s recap the data, we are looking for an alien species who doesn’t rely on time travel and wants to take over the universe by using the device to destroy every species advanced enough to create a time travel device, what else, what else... ''“The anomalous energy signatures” Morbius realised who they were fighting “Guys we need to get out of here now, we are in a terrible danger” he ordered his group. “What danger there’s no one here” Allan turned around to see a woman in a dark robe. She had red curly hair, and dark brown eyes “You shouldn’t have come here” she said darkly. Suddenly the group was surrounded by people all clad in dark robes. “Identify yourselves” they spoke in unison. “You identify first” Morbius stood defiant. “We are the Forgotten and we will destroy you” the woman who was apparently the leader of the group made good on her threat by blasting Morbius to the floor with an energy pulse which came from her hand, causing Jack and Allan to raise their guns only to get zapped themselves. The Control Room – “Morbius come in” the Doctor said to the communicator but there was no reply “Morbius are you receiving me” suddenly a response came but not what the Doctor wanted “Morbius is currently incapacitated so I’m going to speak in his place” the Forgotten leader said. “Who is this” the Doctor replied. “Doctor, get out of there, just ru...” Morbius who barely recovered from the previous blast got zapped again this time knocking him out. “What did you do to him”the Doctor shouted into the communicator grabbing the attention of the rest of the group. “Dad what’s wrong” “Someone has captured Morbius” the Doctor replied before speaking into the communicator “answer me” “He is well for the moment but that will change soon” “What do you mean” the Doctor was scared for Morbius and his friends. “We are the Forgotten and the time has come to take our revenge” '''To be continued...' Trivia *Several refrences to User:Time Guardian's fan series The Guardians are made (as this episode is a crossover between the two series) including the Controller's invasion of Earth, and the Dalek kidnapping of Jenny. *Morbius' dialogue suggests that other Time Lords exist appart from himself, the Doctor and Jenny. Category:Series I